West Coast Talk Radio
West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR) is a talk radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It broadcasts from Missionary Hill, San Fierro in GTA San Andreas and from West Vinewood, Los Santos in GTA V. In GTA San Andreas, WCTR is owned by Ammu-Nation. Programs ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * WCTR News: News program hosted by Lianne Forget with reporting by Richard Burns. The channel reports news stories from around San Andreas, mainly events that happen during missions (e.g. the theft of a Hydra during Vertical Bird). * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery. Thackery has little interest in the sports he covers, preferring instead to focus on the "passion" they arouse. * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston. Pedeaston is a child predator wanted in Malaysia and also being investigated by the FBI. * Entertaining America: Entertainment program featuring interviews with various guests. Originally hosted by Billy Dexter until Dexter's on-air death after accidentally being shot in the head by Jack Howitzer. Returns after a lengthy hiatus with Lazlow Jones as host. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice. Maurice is an exhibitionist who frequently photographs himself in the nude. Maurice offers unorthodox gardening tips and plant suggestions to his callers. * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by husband-and-wife Peyton and Mary Phillips. * Lonely Hearts: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre and then by Fernando Martinez after he hijacks the show. * Area 53: Hosted by Marvin Trill, primarily focusing on government conspiracy theories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Chattersphere: A talk show hosted by Lazlow Jones with his co-host Michele Makes. The two hosts constantly insult and harass each other. Lazlow calls Michele a feminist while Michele calls Lazlow an idiot. *Chakra Attack: A talk show that takes a west coast approach to spirituality. Hosted by Dr. Ray De Angelo Harris with producer Nurse Cheryl Fawkes. *The Fernando Show: A talk show hosted by Fernando Martinez and producer Jo that mainly consists of an interview with Sue Murry. This station can only be received in Los Santos County. If the player crosses the county line into Blaine County, the signal will be lost and the radio will automatically switch to Soulwax FM. News As the player progresses through the game's storyline, the segments played on WCTR will change. Thus, during one segment of the game, the player may only hear specific portions of programs not to be heard again as new segments are aired. This phenomenon is prominent with ''WCTR News, Entertaining America, and The Wild Traveler. Various intros, outros and comments delivered by Barbara Fox. Several characters from the main game make cameos in the radio programs and advertising. Once the player progresses halfway through San Fierro, OG Loc is featured on Entertaining America until the player progresses through Las Venturas, where Cris Formage's interview replaces his. Big Smoke also appears as a person who is forced to serve community service and is spokesperson for the "little guy", and he himself speaks after the outro of one WCTR News broadcast. Gallery West_Coast_Talk_Radio.jpg|WCTR logo in GTA San Andreas Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Full radio GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trivia *''Gardening with Maurice was referenced for the first time in ''Grand Theft Auto III during the Chatterbox FM segment, when a caller talks about turnips and rooted vegetables and how Lazlow said "Okay, here's the deal - this isn't gardening with Maurice, that's on later!", but then the caller mentions he has been taken off the air. *In Grand Theft Auto V, this station shares its frequency (95.6) with West Coast Classics. Because of this, it would be completely impossible for the two stations to be available at the same time. *Michele Makes claims WCTR broadcasts "to Los Santos and Blaine County", even though the station cannot be received in Blaine County. See Also *Chatterbox FM, a talk station in GTA III. *K-Chat, a talk station in GTA Vice City. *Vice City Public Radio (VCPR), a public talk station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Liberty City Free Radio (LCFR), a talk station in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Public Liberty Radio (PLR), a public talk station in GTA IV. *WKTT Radio, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Integrity 2.0, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio, a public talk station in GTA V. Navigation }}de:West Coast Talk Radio es:WCTR hu:West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR) pl:WCTR ru:WCTR Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Public and Talk Show Stations